Gorgeous Girls and Jealous Boys
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Oneshot. What happens a few weeks after the The Challenge for the Phoenix Crystal. Piper let the boys come to the party, but what happens while they're there?
1. Chapter 1

_Gorgeous Girls and Jealous Boys_

"The scene's a little slack, don't you think Aerrow?" Finn asked. Aerrow stared ahead of him blankly, "Atmos to Aerrow?" Finn snapped his fingers twice in front of Aerrow's face. He then drew his stinging hand back from Aerrow with haste. They were stinging because Aerrow didn't appreciate snapping fingers in his face, "I heard you Finn. This _is_ Terra Rex, so you'd have to expect a few slack things about the place. Just be glad Piper agreed to let us come. Considering the last time we here... well you remember how mad she was for the next three weeks." Finn groaned, he _did_ remember.

Last time they were here, they had made a complete fiasco of the dinner before the challenge. The first contact the Rex Guardian's had made with the Storm Hawks was the party invitation for Eliza and George's birthday party (A/N – I'm making the female Rex Guardian's name Eliza and the boy who did the Sky Writing challenge George). Just then, Harrier, Sky Knight of the Rex Guardian's walked in to the room followed by Piper and Eliza.

Finn stared at Piper for a millisecond and then nudged Aerrow gently, "Hey. She looks gorgeous don't you think?" Aerrow shrugged, "If you think so Finn. But I think Piper's got more beauty than anyone here." He admitted. Finn sighed heavily, "Dummy. I was talking about Piper, though Eliza looks cute. You'd better make your move Sky Knight. It looks like you'll have some competition." Aerrow and Finn eyed the boys who were lapping up Piper's figure like a dog would lap up water.

Aerrow growled quietly. Finn took his chance, "Oi! Piper! Get over here would ya?" Piper said something to Eliza then was walking towards the boys. Finn took in her elegant orange floor-length gown with midnight blue sash. On her feet, glittering in the light were crystal-looking heels. In short, she looked like a goddess.

She looked calm until she saw Aerrow sizing up the other boys trying to decide which one to slice up first. Then she panicked, "Aerrow? Aerrow! Calm down please. You're freaking me out." Aerrow stopped looking at the other male people in the room that could be a potential threat to him to look at Piper's distressed face.

Piper breathed out in relief. She snagged Aerrow's right wrist in her left hand and started to tow him towards the balcony. He followed her without a sound. When they were out in the cool summer breeze did Aerrow finally murmur, "What is it Piper?" She let go of his wrist and leant against the railing, "Oh, I don't know Aerrow. I freaked when I saw you sizing up all the boys. Why Aerrow? Why me?" She hung her head and waited for him to explain.

"Well... In the last few months... I-I think I may have fallen in love. Oh, and before you say anything, I am as straight as straight is." Piper giggled quietly, "So you think you may have fallen in love with me then Sky Knight?" She glanced up at him and he nodded, "Yes. I-I love you Piper and I wanted to try and see if it would work before anyone else got there first."

Piper sighed and looked at him in the eye, "Oh, how typical of you Aerrow. Always wants to be the first one to try out everything before anyone else." She stated in a mock shocked voice. Aerrow ducked his head as a blush spread alarmingly fast. The next thing he knew was her lips against his and her hand against the side of his face. And he was kissing her back. As they broke apart words were spoken, "I found love too over the past few months... with you Aerrow. Now when we go back to our duties, try not to die in the war against Cyclonia? For me?" Aerrow nodded, "I promise."

They kissed again. Deeper this time. Eyes closed in bliss. Neither saw the dark shadow lurking in the shadows of the bougainvillea vine, "It is done Master Cyclonis." The radio crackled, "Good".


	2. Chapter 2

The darkened sky over Cyclonia as the Dark Ace returned to his master's side. With his mission completed, Master Cyclonis wanted her right hand man home.

As the Switchblade cruised through the skies and clouds surrounding the terra, talons swooped from the skies and landed in the multiple hanger bays that jutted from the terra.

The Dark Ace landed in a hanger bay close to the Throne Room. As his steel capped toes and steel heels rang out against the metal floor, Talons scuttled left and right up and down the corridor.

Dark Ace soon found out why, "You let him go? You! Let! Him! Go!" Master Cyclonis was shrieking at two Talons on their knees at her feet.

Dark Ace began to walk faster towards the Throne Room but ducked in to a crevice as a bolt of purple crystal energy came flying out of the room. The bolt had come from Master Cyclonis' crystal staff.

Entering the Throne Room, the Dark Ace saw only chaos before his master acknowledged his presence, "Times are changing Dark Ace."

The Dark Ace bowed with his right hand – clenched in a fist – over his heart, "And I remain your humble servant,"

He looked up through his lashes, "Master Cyclonis." (A/N – See how I've used lines from episode 46? Very clever if I do say so myself.)

"Good."

Master Cyclonis walked over to her Storm Engine that she rebuilt from her last run in with the Storm Hawks (A/N – The Storm Engine was destroyed in the first/second episode) and said, "We have work to do."

She turned to face her greatest fighter with an evil smile, "Did the plan carry out successfully?"

Dark Ace chuckled darkly, "Like a charm." Master Cyclonis giggled in an innocent girlish way, "Good. Very soon, Ace, we'll have not only the girl... but that pesky sky knight too."

Dark Ace looked at Master Cyclonis confused, "Why Dark Ace!" Master Cyclonis exclaimed mockingly, "You look as if you doubt my skill."

The man in question shook his head rapidly, "No. No. Of course not Master. I was just wondering what makes the girl – Piper isn't it? – so special to you and your mission."

Cyclonis sighed with amusement, "The girl can use the binding. As can I. You are the person that I am bound with. Aerrow," she said the name like it was acid on her tongue, "Is bound to the girl."

As the Dark Ace left the room, his thoughts became clear as to why Piper was so special to Master Cyclonis.

It was the same reason why Aerrow was special to him. They were people who could be destroyed easily. And when one was destroyed... they all were.

Something wasn't right though as he walked out of the Throne Room. From beyond the shadows stood a feminine figure clad in a pink/purple/bronze and black outfit.

This figure had golden eyes like a hawk and pink hair.

Dark Ace stopped and swung around, igniting his sword as he did so the red glow lit up the persons face, "Ravess."

The marksman/woman grinned, "Dark Ace." Ravess was wicked with the bow and arrow.

Dark Ace reached out to tuck a lock of Ravess' pink hair behind her ear but ended up with his sword on the floor and his stomach pressed to the opposite wall.

Ravess was pinning him there with her weight and was hissing in to his ear, "Do not try anything that will end with your destruction."

Ravess released him and walked a little way before stopping and cocking her head to the side listening.

The Dark Ace was trying to follow her.

She switched around faster than he could blink and smashed her closed fist in to his taunt jaw.

As Ravess walked away she silently cheered for herself for making the better of the 'Mighty Dark Ace'.

She soon heard a smashing sound coming from behind one of the closed doors that lined the hall.

She opened the door to find that her brother, Snipe, was smashing something around the room. From what it looked like, it was his mace or a lamp.

Ravess moved with expert precision and stopped the lamp – now that she could see what it was – before it destroyed the side of the room. She caught it with lightning reflexes and placed it on to the floor.

Snipe slumped down on to his bed and he fell fast asleep now that his little spat was over. Ravess slipped out of the room and locked the door.

She pelted down the hall towards the armoury so she could start her practicing with her head violinist.

When she headed for the arena, she noticed the chair that her violinist sat in was empty. _Where is he? _She thought savagely.

She marched from the arena and stalked angrily up and down the halls looking for her head violinist.

When she finally came back to the arena hot and sweaty, she gave up entirely when she saw the Dark Ace waiting for her.

His smug grin said it all. He knew precisely where her violin player was. She stormed up to him and demanded, "Hand him over! Where is he?"

The Dark Ace decided to play dumb, "Where is who? Hand what over?" He was rewarded with a sharp slap.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about!" Ravess spat, "Stop playing dumb!" The Dark Ace grinned sadly and said, "Ah geez. What a buzz kill man!" He was once again rewarded with a sharp slap.

He pointed down the hall to where a door was slightly open. Ravess smirked in triumph and strode to it. Swinging the door open, Ravess' eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Sitting in the middle was her violinist, with a sheet of music paper and a pen in front of him. His eyes were closed in concentration and a slight smile played on his lips.

Ravess shook her head in exasperation. Now she remembered;

_~Flashback~_

"_No practicing today. I want you to make me a new movement. Something dangerous but compelling. Do I make myself clear?" Ravess snapped at the man in front of her._

_He saluted, "Yes ma'am!" With one last nod, Ravess turned and stalked off in hunt for the Dark Ace._

_~End Flashback~_

Once again shaking her head and sighing, Ravess left her musician alone. Leaving him to finish the piece.

Ravess then located the Dark Ace on his way back to the Throne Room to receive his next orders.

Trailing him and eavesdropping outside the door, Ravess heard the next part of the mission.

And what she heard made her blood run cold.


End file.
